Total Drama Time Tour
by vandenburgs
Summary: Chris McLean and his team are back with a whole new contest that will take sixteen teenagers through time and space in order to compete for a million bucks — but what does the wickedest, funniest, and most brutal TV host in History (quite literally) have in store for them? Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

_dear mom and dad, i'm doing fine  
_ _you guys are on my mind  
_ _you asked me what i wanted to be  
_ _and now i think the answer is plain to see  
_ _i wanna be **famou** **s**_

* * *

Chris McLean grinned straight into the camera, which usually meant trouble.

"Good — MORNING!" His voice boomed happily, a gleam of enthusiasm more than palpable in it. "Today's the day! You've been voting, oversharing your thoughts on them online, stalking them on every single social media — but the time's here! We've carefully handpicked our sixteen new contestants, and they're about to go on the _most_ wicked adventure yet. Not like they can sneak out of it, though — they're contractually obligated to sticking around until we decide to kick them out." The man let out a snort and then grinned again. "Anyway! I'm Chris McLean, your one-and-only TV host who's going to spend the next eight weeks taking all sixteen of them on the wickedest adventures all through time! Yes, you heard me right. Because traveling the world wasn't enough — our unpaid interns somehow managed to get their hands on a prototype time machine earlier this summer and successfully developed it into a full-scale time-space cruise."

Chris tapped on one of the walls with a grin on his face, only for it to crack and fall to the ground a second later. He grimaced for a second, but then switched back to his usual TV smile and added, "Anyway, we'll be fine. We're going to be taking our sixteen new candidates _en route_ across time and space till there's just one of them left, who will become the rightful winner of a million dollars that have been carefully hidden at our final destination!"

"Uh, Chris, I think they're about to arrive," the cameraman hissed. "The contestants, I mean."

"Arrive, schmive," Chris rolled his eyes, then shook his head in disapproval of the cameraman's comment. "Anyway, we're just about to get things started. And you — " he pointed directly towards the camera, a flashy smile on his face. "Are going to witness it all from the comfort of your homes! What will happen next? Who will be eaten by dinosaurs or beheaded by Robespierre? Who will tragically fall in love like a certain Carthaginian princess did? You'll find out soon enough on Total . . . "

"Drama . . . "

" _TIME TOUR!_ "

* * *

 _Hello! I can't believe I'm finally doing this haha. I've been a TD fan for ages now, and I've always wanted to give it a try on here because I feel like it could be a pretty fun thing to do. So yeah, I'm basically opening **sixteen spots** (eight boys, eight girls) for this upcoming story! They'll basically travel around to different eras and get into tons of trouble — so yeah, I feel like it might be a fun thing to write?_

 _Here are a few guidelines/rules that I usually like to clarify regarding SYOCs:_

 _1\. I'll be accepting one character per submitter, unless the second one is very good. Please submit your forms via PM — I won't be accepting any forms delivered via review, and I'd really appreciate it if you formatted the title as follows: Total Drama Time Tour - [OC's Name] - [OC's Stereotype]_

 _2\. This isn't a first-come, first-serve — I'll try to pick the most unique characters that I get. I definitely won't be accepting Gary Stus or Mary Sues, or characters whose background seems unrealistically tragic and/or lacking traits that make them stand out. They don't necessarily need to be special, but I want them to be detailed and as rich as possible. Also, it'd be lovely if I got non-white and/or non-heterosexual characters because that's always an amazing thing to explore while writing SYOCs, but it's totally okay if your character is white and/or straight as long as they're interesting._

 _3\. I really do appreciate feedback, so it'd be lovely if you guys stuck around once the story gets started and let me know how I'm doing. This doesn't mean that I'm going to kick your character out as soon as you stop reviewing, but I do like knowing that I'm portraying them correctly and getting some feedback from their creators. If you've read these up until here, please include your favourite TD character at the bottom of your firm (mine's Trent, hehe)._

 _So yes, I think that's about it for now. The form is on my profile, so feel free to copy and paste it from there and just shoot me a PM whenever you're done, and I'll let you know what I think of them and whether they're in or not as soon as possible. Happy writing! I really can't wait to get this story started. :-)_

 _-vandenburgs._


	2. Meet The Cast!

All right, so! After giving it a little bit of thought and feeling completely surprised by the amount of interesting characters that I've received over the past day or so — I've decided to expand the number of contestants to **twenty**! I just want to squeeze everyone in, tbh. So yeah! Here's the list of characters that have been accepted and will become a part of this story:

 **BOYS**

1\. Obsidian "Sid" (17) — The Beauty Snake (herbologyloser)

2\. Xavier (18) — The Right-Winger (ferguson97)

3\. Adrian (17) — The Thespian (GwilledCheese0609)

4\. Milo (18) — The Introverted Cinephile (mine)

5\. Alex (17) — The Pianist With A Strong Appeal (Candela Monsoon)

6\. Calvin (18) — The Powerhouse Farmer (Eternos137)

7\. Marshall (17) — The Sunny Houseman (primeocculus)

8\. Julian (19) — The Modern Greaser (Lillaptop)

9\. Ryan (18) — The Classy Actor (Beastboycoolman15)

10\. Luca (19) — The Comedy Musician (The Great Fantaman)

 **GIRLS**

1\. Kennedy (16) — The Perfectionist Prankster (xxPrincxssxx)

2\. Pearl (17) — The Flirty Cook (royalekaia)

3\. Ciara (18) — The Emotionless Observer (Gucci Mane La Flare)

4\. Amber (16) — The Phantom Daredevil (LotusLoveOnFire)

5\. Nana (16) — The Small Witch (Seven Alice)

6\. Shirley (17) — The Starry-Eyed Space Enthusiast (cluelessclown)

7\. Sheila (19) — The Instagram Model (pine swiftwings)

8\. Florence (18) — The Social Justice Warrior (BatmanHunger15)

9\. Liz (17) — The Sneaky Girl (Ser Matten)

10\. Olivia (18) — The Shakespeare Enthusiast (petrificustotaloos)

So that's it for now! Chapter one should be up sometime next week. Until then, please let me know if you'd like to let me know who your character might want to become allies with and/or have any sort of relationship with!


	3. Welcome To Total Drama Time Tour!

"Welcome!" Chris McLean's voice said offscreen, only a few seconds before popping right in front of the camera. "Missed me, huh? I'm Chris McLean aka the best TV host in Canada and probably the entire continent, and we're now back with our brand new season — incessantly prepared by our unpaid interns for the past three years — _Total Drama Time Tour_!"

The TV host cheerfully jerked his finger at the giant airplane-like machine behind him. "See that? That's our time machine! Aka the big-ass device that's gonna take us back and forth in time as our contestants face the sickest challenges that this show has come up with yet. I mean it — they're pretty darn twisted!" Chris let out a laugh and shook his head. "But it'll be worth it, I promise — after a dozen of meetings with our sponsors, we've come to a _very_ juicy agreement — instead of the usual one million dollars, our contestants are going to be competing for _five million bucks_! Insane, huh?"

A tall, lanky intern walked in, a paper in his hand. "Hey, Chris, about the money — "

But Chris didn't even let him finish before pushing him offscreen again, grunting something about 'those darn interns who thought they owned the place'. However, he was grinning back towards the camera only a second later.

"So!" He said, his usual fake cheerful tone never quite leaving his voice. "Our contestants should be arriving anytime now. So before they get here, please let me introduce you to _Total_ . . . _Drama_ . . . "

" _Time_. . . "

" _Tour_!"

* * *

 _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,  
you guys are on my mind_

(We see a complete view of the Total Drama Time Machine, with Chris dressed as an eighteenth-century Frenchman and grinning at us.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be,  
but now I think the answer's plain to see_

(We see Ryan and Adrian fighting over a Hamlet-esque skull in front of what looks like the original Shakespeare's Globe, while Olivia tries on a Lady Macbeth costume. Shirley, behind them, chats with Galileo happily as he points up at different constellations above them.)

 _I wanna be **famous**_

(We see Milo taking a picture of Ciara and Nana together, right in front of a giant stake. When a group of villagers arrive, rakes and sickles in their hands, Nana screams and hides behind Ciara while Milo laughs.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun  
_ _Oh, pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

(We see Calvin exercising under the Olympian sun as though getting ready for the Olympics, while Kennedy and Amber gush over him happily with a shy-looking Alex sitting next to them. When Calvin's about to run off to his first task, his shirt rips open and Liz trots happily in front of him, crossing the winning line only a few seconds later.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day  
'Cause I wanna be famous_

(We see Sid in a World War I officer uniform, with his snake resting on his shoulder, pointing orders at Luca and Julian as the two of them jog through the trenches with exhausted expressions on their faces.)

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na_

(We see Marshall squinting at a billboard in Russian, and then turning around to ask Sheila and Pearl if they know what it means. When he does, he finds the two of them snogging profusely.)

 _I wanna be  
_ _I wanna be  
_ _I wanna be famous!_

(We see Xavier and Florence arguing in front of a giant blackboard with an offensive strategy carefully drawn onto it, tension visible between the two of them as bombs explode in the background and a group of American soldiers make a run for their lives in the middle of what seems like a Vietnamese forest in 1969.)

 _I wanna be  
_ _I wanna be  
_ _I wanna be famous!_

(The camera zooms out and we can see all twenty of them, plus Chris and Chef, sitting inside the Time Machine, a bunch of cookies shaped like different iconic things from several eras carefully placed on a tray right in front of them. Most of the group laughs and generally has a good time, a few of them even showing hints of being into each other.)

 _[Whistling to the theme song]_

* * *

"Well, well, well! If it isn't our first contestants!" Chris announced gleefully as a little white bus parked a few feet away from him.

Five teenagers stepped out of the bus, each of them carrying their backpacks and glancing around curiously. The first one — a tall, lean boy with dark brown hair and very impressively dressed in a white button-up shirt and khakis — had a more serious look about him, but the boy standing next to him — blue-eyed, with honey-colored hair and a huge smile on his face — was the first one to run up to Chris and shake his hand happily.

"Heya, Chris!" the boy said, his tone happy but not too enthusiastic — thus perfectly coming off as both cool and nice. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Ryan," Chris said. He then stuck his hand out to the taller, more serious-looking boy, and added, "Welcome, Xavier!"

"Hi," Xavier shook the TV host's hand firmly, adjusting his tie ever so lightly before adding, "It's a pleasure to be here."

"I bet it is," Chris nodded, a sneaky expression playing on his lips before turning around to face the other three girls who had arrived with them. The first one to stick her hand out to him was a Korean girl with bright blue hair that she had masterfully tied up in two space buns. "You must be Kennedy."

"I am!" The girl said, a happy expression on her face. When Chris shook her hand, the TV host's entire body shook with an electric discharge and Kennedy giggled in delight. "Gotchu, McLean!" She proudly placed the palm of her hand in front of the camera, revealing a hand buzzer that she had hidden until the right time came.

Chris frowned, shaking his arm with a hurt expression as the girl took her place between Ryan and Xavier — who were both eyeing her warily. "Hey, you'd better watch that." He sighed and then stuck out his hand to the next girl, who also appeared to have a broad smile on her face. "Please promise me you'll stay put, Liz."

"Oh, I will!" The girl beamed. Her hair was long and black, covering one of her eyes. The other one was a bright blue, and it shone enthusiastically as she shook Chris's hand. "It's so great to be here, honestly."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Chris chuckled. When the girl eyed him warily, he just shrugged and let her join the other contestants, only to greet the smaller, more anxious-looking girl that had been waiting behind her. "Nana! Welcome, m'girl."

"Hey, Chris," the girl said softly, running her fingers through her dark brown fringe before shaking the host's hand. She hesitated for a second, as though she wanted to say something more, but ended up joining the other four contestants with a shy gesture still visible on her face. Xavier, although trying his best at keeping a straight face, couldn't help but roll his eyes a little.

"All right . . . " Chris said, shaking his head a little. He clasped his hands happily when he saw that yet another mini-van was about to arrive. "Who's up next? Who's going to be sharing the most wicked adventure of all times — hehe — with the five contestants that have already joined us?"

The following batch of contestants consisted of three boys and two girls, who were all visibly thrilled to be there. The first girl to hop out of the bus — who was wearing a purple #MeToo t-shirt and skinny jeans, her light brown hair neatly pulled up into a ponytail except for her fringe, which dangled on top of her green eyes — went up to Chris and shook his hand with a small smile on her face.

"Welcome, Florence!" Chris said. "Love the t-shirt, by the way."

"Now do you," the girl's eyebrows rose, but she ultimately refrained from adding what was on her mind and instead chose to join her fellow contestants behind the TV host. Xavier, glancing surreptitiously towards her, couldn't help but snort a little when he realized what was on her t-shirt.

" _Liberals_ ," he mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Florence asked, her eyebrows rising. She then scoffed and crossed her arms, averting her eyes from Xavier's. "God, I thought young people weren't . . . whatever."

" _Whatever_ ," Xavier mimicked, rolling his eyes. When the girl stomped on his right foot, however, he couldn't help but grimace and yelp quietly as Chris greeted the rest of the group.

"Marshall! Welcome!" The host was now shaking a tall boy's hand, whose expression had lightened up in what seemed like an excited gesture.

"It's so good to be here!" He said enthusiastically. The soft tone of his voice didn't quite match his appearance — standing at over six feet tall and with broad shoulders and a generally muscled body, one would have expected him to be more serious or even a little dry — but instead, he was just about the warmest person that Chris had greeted so far.

Another tall, well-built young man stuck his hand out to Chris with a friendly gesture. "Hi, Chris." As the boy shook the host's hand, a couple of the upper bottoms of his shirt popped out, which had the boy blush profusely. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No problem, bro," Chris said, his eyebrows rising yet again. However, he smiled as soon as the other girl who had arrived with the new group waved at him. "Shirley!"

"Hi, Chris!" The redhead trotted up to him and shook his hand, her freckled face lighting up with a smile as she joined the rest of the girls. Florence, who had apparently bonded with her over the bus ride, placed her arm around the girl and squeezed her shoulder excitedly.

"And here's Mr. Julian," Chris concluded as he shook the last boy's hand. "You kids are _tall_ , aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose," the boy laughed, shrugging his shoulders a little. He was only a little shorter than Calvin and perhaps a little taller than Xavier, his dark brown, greased hair and equally dark brown eyes conferring him a serious appearance that made him look way older than eighteen. "Pleasure to be here anyway." He then walked up to his fellow contestants, and even did a lopsided grin when he noticed that Kennedy and Liz were _definitely_ checking him out.

"Well, well, well," Chris said, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. "We're halfway through already. And it looks like there's even more new kids on the block who are about to arrive!" He clapped cheerfully as yet another bus parked right in front of them, two boys and three girls walking out a second later. "Welcome, you fellas!"

"Whoa," a black-haired, green-eyed boy said, a video camera in his hand. He quietly recorded a video for a few seconds, and then went up to shake Chris's hand. "Hey, man. This looks really cool."

"It is, isn't it?" Chris chuckled as he shook the boy's hand. "Welcome, Milo. I'd be careful with that if I were you," he added, pointing at the video camera. The boy shrugged and placed it inside his backpack before joining the rest of the group.

"Hi, Chris!" A blonde-haired girl wearing a yellow dress said, waving at the TV host. "It's _sooo_ good to be here. I literally just reenacted all five seasons with my theatre squad last summer!" A few of her fellow contestants rolled their eyes quietly, but the girl just beamed at the entire group before taking her place between Liz and Nana.

"Uh, all right . . . " Chris said, shrugging his shoulders before shaking another boy's hand. "Wellllcome, Luca. How you doing?"

"Good!" Luca replied enthusiastically, a big smile on his toasted face. "I'm ready to have a great _time_ , Chris. Get it?"

"Man, that was _lame_ ," Calvin snorted, shaking his head a little. Luca just frowned and joined the rest of the group — but it only took him a few seconds to go back to his usual happy expression.

"Amber!" Chris was now shaking another girl's hand. "Welcome!"

"Uh . . . thanks, Chris," the girl said coyly, her cheeks flustering. She was clearly a shy person, which made a few of her fellow contestants offer her encouraging smiles as she took her place among them.

The girl who was standing behind her, however, was everything but shy. She was essentially what one would call a _drop-dead gorgeous_ young woman, with a perfectly built body and a slender willowy frame, her skin a warm caramel color and big deep brown eyes that even made Julian whistle out in admiration as she shook Chris's hand.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said warmly, but also managing to add a more serious, confident edge to her words. "I'm so glad to be here, Chris."

"Sure, Sheila, nice to meet you too," Chris said, nodding. When the girl took out her phone to check her notifications, the TV host snatched it from her hands and shook his head, an amused expression on his face. "No mobile phones, Sheila! We've discussed this over the phone."

"But I . . . " Sheila did a light pout, but ultimately sighed and joined her fellow contestants — trying to ignore the fact that a good half of them were still gaping at her and her stunning looks.

"Aaaand it looks like the last bus is nearly here too!" Chris said. Only a few seconds later, the fourth and last bus parked behind the other ones and five teenagers hopped off it in a matter of seconds — three boys and two girls, one of which was the first one to walk up to Chris and grin broadly at him.

"Welcome, Pearl!" Chris said as he shook the girl's tanned hand.

Pearl grinned before moving a strand of wavy brown hair that had gotten right in front of her eye and batted her eyelashes happily. Had it not been for the fact that Sheila had arrived only a few minutes earlier, the rest of the group would have felt stunned by how good-looking she was. "Thanks, Chris!" She then went up to her fellow contestants and beamed at a few of them before placing herself right next to Sheila, who eyed her with a half-smile on her face.

A quieter girl was now shaking Chris's hand, her face pale and her frame a lot more average than Pearl or Sheila's.

"Hi, Ciara!" Chris said cheerfully. The girl's expression hardly changed after the host's greeting, so he just frowned a little and let her through before shaking the next contestant's hand. "Obsidian!"

"Call me Sid, Chris," the boy said, his voice curt and deep in comparison to the two girls' more bubbly tones. He had pale skin and wore his black hair in a stubby ponytail, conferring him a serious yet attractive look. "Pleasure to be here." He flashed a smile towards him before joining the rest of the group, with a few of them eyeing him in what seemed like a mixture of curiosity and admiration.

"Alex, man!" Chris said, high-fiving yet another tall and tan, Filipino-looking boy. "Pleasure to meet you!"

"Same here, Chris," Alex said, his tone warmer and considerably friendlier than Sid's. A few of the girls — and even a couple of the boys — sighed dreamily at the way he strutted towards the rest of the group, flashing smiles towards them and coolly complimenting Julian on how great his hair looked.

"And last but not least . . . " Chris said, jerking his thumb at the last contestant. "Adrian! Nice to meet you, man."

"Good day, Chris," the boy said, a serious tone in his voice. He had blue hair and eyes, and carried a skull underneath his armpit — not a plastic one, Ryan was quick to point out, but a _real_ human skull. Chris grimaced quietly as the boy stood next to Sid, who did a half-smile as he checked the boy out.

"Okay, so," Chris said, clasping his hands together. "That makes twenty of you! I say we get this started, don't you think?" When the entire group cheered — more or less enthusiastically — in approval of Chris's words, the TV host flashed a grin towards the camera before adding, "Let me explain the rules first then. I'll divide you into two groups before your first challenge, so I'm gonna keep you kids on the edge of your seat about who you're going to have to work with until the very end. The teams will dissolve once we get to the Final Ten, obviously — but until then, you'd better make them like you, 'cause they're gonna be the ones voting you off if you lose the challenge. And once you're voted off, you can _never_ come back — _ever_." The TV host emphasized his words as much as he could, but they barely had an impact on the twenty teenagers who were standing in front of him — after all, most of them had watched the show in the past and knew that several contestants had managed to get back into the competition more than once or twice.

"All right, are we allowed to go inside now?" Marshall asked, a curious expression in his eyes. "I wanna see how on _Earth_ we're gonna go back in time."

"Sure," Chris sighed, shrugging his shoulders. As all twenty contestants stomped into the Total Drama Time Machine, he winked an eye at the camera and said, a funny tone in his voice. "So that's it for now! Our twenty contestants and I are about to head back in time for our first challenge — but don't worry, our cameras will be right there to retransmit everything to you back home! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will end up killing who because of internal team conflicts? Find out next time on _Total . . . "_

" _Drama_. . . "

" _Time_ . . . "

" _Tour_!"

* * *

 _Ha! So that was Episode Zero. Hope you all enjoyed it and liked how I portrayed your characters. The first proper challenge shall be up soon! I'm gonna be a little busy until next Wednesday because of midterms and whatnot, so it probably won't be up till like the following weekend or so, but bear with me — I promise I'm going to make it as interesting as possible! In the meantime, please let me know what you think of this chapter — and stay tuned for more! :)_


	4. A Malore Ad Minus

If Ciara hadn't known any better, she would have screamed when the entire Time Machine trembled like it never had before.

"GOOD GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIE, AREN'T WE?" Marshall screamed next to her. It was quite comic to see him act so scared when he was actually the biggest kid in the entire group. He clung himself to Alex, whose expression immediately turned into a quizzical one, and cried again, " _I DON'T WANT TO DIE_!"

"Shut up, we're not going to die," Liz snapped, huffing a little. She was sitting to Ciara's right, but the girls hadn't exchanged a single word since they had stepped into the Total Drama Time Machine a few hours — perhaps even days? — ago.

"To be fair, I think this is the closest I've been to dying," Xavier pointed out, his hands tightly grasped onto the bench he was sitting on. The Time Machine looked a lot like the Total Drama Jumbo did back in the day — there was a huge row of bunk beds right by the door, and their 'lounging area' was nothing but a few benches and a small cupboard where they had found a handful of peanut bags and two ripe avocados.

"Yeah, that's because you're a WASP," Florence grumbled before yelping out in surprise when the machine took yet another swift turn, causing her to butt heads — both literally and figuratively — with Xavier, who let out a snort.

"He's a wasp?" Nana asked confusedly, her tone meek but slightly steadier than when they had all first met each other.

"A _White, Anglo-Saxon Protestant_ ," Xavier replied before narrowing his eyes towards Florence. "Miss Social Justice Warrior here thinks she can look down on me just because I'm not part of a minority or a woman."

"Actually, I look down on you because you're a mini-fascist," Florence replied heatedly, her brow furrowing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Luca said in a gentle tone, placing himself between Florence and Xavier. "Let's keep it cool, okay? We don't even know who's gonna be in our team yet — what if you two end up having to work together?

Both Xavier and Florence scoffed at once and crossed their arms, "No effing way."

"So anyway . . . " Shirley said as she peered through the window behind her. She could only see a sickly yellow mist that expanded and contracted into all sorts of shapes as they flew by. "Does anyone know where we're headed to yet?"

"I don't think so," Ryan mumbled, pressing his eyes closed. The constant movement was beginning to make him feel sick, but he tried his best not to look too affected by it. Luca, attempting to make his fellow contestant feel a little better, patted his shoulder sympathetically and told him about that one time when he went to Six Flags with his school friends on Senior Ditch Day and ended up vomiting his guts out after riding the sickest rollercoaster that he'd ever been on.

"Uh, I don't think we needed that, Luca," Adrian grumbled, shaking his head.

"I mean, he _is_ trying to help," Sheila said, shrugging her shoulders. When Luca smiled at her, the girl grinned happily in response — until the Time Machine shook yet again and the expression on her face swiftly changed to a deeply nauseated one.

"Attention, passengers!" Chris said over the PA system only a few seconds later. "This is your captain speaking — God, I've _always_ wanted to say that. Anyway, we'll be arriving shortly to our first destination, so I'd highly recommend for you guys to buckle up and get ready for landing, because it might get a little bumpy."

" _More_ bumpy, you mean?" Sid snapped.

"How are we supposed to buckle up when we don't have any _seatbelts_?" Pearl added, even though all of them were very much aware that Chris couldn't even hear them.

"And remember — you're about to be divided into two separate teams, so you'd better watch out and act friendly around everyone unless you want to get voted off tonight!" The PA system beeped, signaling that Chris had finally switched it off, which had all twenty contestants grunting and complaining about how they hadn't signed up for this.

Amber glanced at Alex, who was sitting next to her, and whispered quietly, "D'you reckon we'll make it out of here alive?"

The boy shrugged and offered her a sympathetic smile. "We'll have to try our best, I guess."

* * *

The first thing that they saw once they stepped out of the Total Drama Time Machine was a ridiculously gigantic field surrounded by an oval-shape wall crammed with seats and people wearing what looked like white bed sheets wrapped around the upper half of their bodies and leather sandals that went up to their knees. They were all gleefully chatting and eating grapes together like one would right before a soccer match — which made a few of them realize the time they'd landed themselves into within a few seconds.

"Those are Ancient Romans, aren't they?" Ryan pointed out, an awed expression on his face. "They're wearing exactly the same outfits that we used when we did _Julius Caesar_ back in school."

Chris furrowed his brow, but ultimately nodded. "Yes, you're right. We're in Ancient Rome, buddies!" A few of them clapped excitedly, which made the TV host laugh. "Now, don't act so happy — you're about to face a number of challenges that might cost you your lives. As I mentioned earlier, you're going to be split into two teams, and I'll so very kindly allow you to decide which half of the team gets to represent you during the first challenge, whereas the other half will have to participate in the second one. I will then pick those of you who have had more _disastrous_ performances to participate in the third and last challenge, which will determine which team wins and gets to join me for a night in First Class . . . and which team loses and gets to vote one of their teammates to catch the Loser Capsule and go home _at once_. Understood?"

Most of the contestants immediately nodded in agreement. "Good," said Chris. He then coughed a little and placed a hand to his chest dramatically before saying, "All right. Team Screaming Vikings — Pearl, Xavier, Sheila, Alex, Florence, Marshall, Amber, Sid, Olivia, and Adrian! Which leaves the rest of you — Ciara, Calvin, Shirley, Milo, Luca, Nana, Julian, Kennedy, Ryan, and Liz — as Team Killer Samurais!"

"Oh my _God_ ," grunted Florence, shaking her head. "There's no way I'm teaming up with _him_." She jerked her thumb at Xavier, who didn't look all too pleased at the idea of having to deal with her for at least half of the show if neither of them got voted off first.

"No changes allowed, sorry!" Chris said merrily, a sneaky expression on his face. "Please put your differences aside and decide who's going to do what today. And if you don't . . . well, perhaps you might end up being _the_ first loser, Florence!"

"I think we're gonna make a good team," Marshall offered sympathetically, a small smile on his face. Even though he wasn't much of a leader, he patted both Xavier and Florence on the shoulder and then added, "So who's gonna do what?"

"I mean, we don't even know what we're supposed to _do_ ," Pearl said, shrugging her shoulders. "I say we just randomly split into two smaller teams and then just try our best."

"That does make sense," agreed Sid, nodding his head. He then categorically added, "I say the girls do the first task and then us guys will do the second one."

"That's bullshit," Florence complained, crossing her arms. "There's no way we're letting you do that. Right, girls?" However, when she turned around she found that Pearl, Sheila, Amber and Olivia were all shrugging and nodding at Sid's suggestion.

"That could work," Pearl agreed, then smiled as she placed an arm around Amber's shoulder. "It's gonna be fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah . . . sure," Amber said quietly, her brow knitting. She wasn't used to making physical contact with people that she barely knew, but refrained from complaining about it just in case the other girl took it the wrong way.

"So that's settled then," declared Xavier before grinning with self-complacency at the way Florence was pretty much _fuming_ at Sid. "Better watch out if you don't want to get voted off, Miss SJW."

"Fuck off," she muttered in response. She ultimately sighed and turned around to face the other four girls in the team. "Okay, so I guess we're going to have to do our best and prove all these heteropatriarchal bigots wrong, right?"

"I . . . guess?" replied Olivia.

"Come on, Flo's totally right," Sheila said, an amiable smile on her face as she squeezed Florence's shoulder. "Let's go get ready, ladies!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Killer Samurais had swiftly divided themselves into two groups — Liz, Julian, Shirley, Calvin, and Luca would be the ones participating in the first task, and the rest were in charge of the second one — and were patiently waiting for the other team to finish planning out their strategy before Chris summoned them at the arena once again.

"So," the TV host had changed into a Roman _toga_ that looked suspiciously similar to the murky yellowish bed sheets that the contestants had placed on their bunk beds only a few hours ago, and was now grinning broadly towards the camera. "Welcome again! Our contestants have finally decided who's going to participate in our first challenge. The other half of their team will be watching them closely from a _very_ privileged position — " The camera zoomed into the ten contestants who weren't participating in the first challenge, all ten of them standing by the area where the slaves usually watched the races from with wry expressions on their faces, then zoomed back to Chris and the other ten contestants. "So yes, you may be wondering — what are they gonna _do_ now, exactly? Well, for one — "

"Well, it's obvious that we're going to compete in a chariot race," Olivia pointed out matter-of-factly, a bubbly smile on her face in spite of the tone in her voice. "We're inside a Roman _Circus_ , which means "circle" in Latin, so it's only logical that we — "

"All right, all right, shut it, Miss Know-It-All," snapped Chris abruptly. "Just let me talk, will you? Yes, you're going to compete in a chariot race. But there's gonna be _obstacles_! You know, real Roman-style ones, like poor Christians waiting to be eaten by lions, and giant Huns, and — "

"Actually, there's no historical proof of Christians being sent to death, at least not in a theatrical way," Olivia replied. "And about the Huns, they didn't really get any close to Rome until the year — "

Pearl swatted her hand against Olivia's mouth when she saw the look on Chris's face, and flashed an apologetical smile towards the TV host as her teammate attempted to make several protesting noises. "Sorry, Chris," she said ruefully. "Please continue."

The TV host, however, only did an exasperated sigh and tilted his head towards two flagrantly new golden chariots that were waiting for them right at the starting line. "Whatever, first one to get back to the finish line wins. _Go_."

The two teams cheered loudly and immediately set foot towards the chariots. The Screaming Vikings swiftly took hold of the reins and ushered their horse into action within no time, but the Killer Samurais had a little bit of trouble when it came to getting started.

"Well, who's in charge of what?" asked Julian as he hopped onto the chariot. "I say two of us take care of the reins, then one of us makes sure we don't bump into any of the obstacles and the other two just, you know, stand there in case something goes wrong."

"I can take care of the reins!" Shirley said happily. "My family had a bunch of horses when I was little, so I know how to handle them."

"I can help, too," offered Calvin as he fumbled with the collar of his shirt, which had begun to rip off as the boy tensed up with the upcoming challenge.

"I can take care of watching out," said Luca.

"All right then," Julian said. "Let's go!"

And with that, the five of them swatted the reins against the horse's back and ran off in an attempt to catch up with the other team, who were now facing the first obstacle — a _very_ Roman-looking chef who was juggling with several pieces of fruit and tossing them against the chariots as the girls tried to dodge them.

"Careful!" Luca screamed as he held onto the side of the chariot, his expression all scrunched up in fear. He let out a yelp that was abruptly interrupted by an apple that flew straight into his mouth, which made the rest of his team explode with laughter. When he managed to spit it out, he scowled, "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, but it _was_ ," Liz chuckled. When Luca side-eyed her, the girl just shrugged and beamed at him with her nicest smile. "What?"

"Hey, let's keep it cool," Julian said from behind them, and gently placed a hand on Luca's shoulder with a friendly gesture — which immediately tightened as Shirley and Calvin attempted to make the horses run faster. As Julian held onto both Luca and Liz, he ultimately screamed, "Look! We're nearly there!"

"The girls are right behind us, though!" cried Liz as she glanced towards the other chariot — the Screaming Vikings had managed to get past Chef's absurd fruit-tossing routine, but had ended up gagging Olivia to stop her from pointing out several historical inaccuracies in their task and the way Chris had decided to use the Roman Circus.

"We're nearly there!" Shirley said gleefully as she patted one of the horse's back. "C'mon, guys! You've got this!"

And so all five of them yelled in delight when they were the first ones to cross the line, with the other five members of their team jogging up to them excitedly to celebrate as the Screaming Vikings scowled at each other disdainfully.

"So! The Killer Samurais have won the first part of the challenge!" Chris said, beaming directly into the camera as he usually did. "Who's gonna win the second one? Will the Killer Samurais win again? Will the Screaming Vikings' boys prove they're the better side of their team — don't you come frowning at me like that, Florence — or will they inevitably _lose_ too? Who's going to get voted off? Find out now on _Total_. . . _Drama_ . . . _Time Tour_!"

* * *

The Screaming Viking girls were now sitting next to the Killer Samurais who had competed in the first part of the challenge while the boys and the rest of the other team got ready for what was to come. Chris had handed them all sorts of gladiator uniforms, which had made Marshall and Alex feel visibly thrilled, and they had now flown to a nearby stadium that Chris had referred to as the 'Roman Colosseum'.

"So, I feel like I should point out that Chris's idea of Ancient Rome is _very_ inaccurate," Olivia insisted, shaking her head. "People wouldn't just volunteer and become gladiators just because. They were generally Germanic slaves who came from the _lindes_ and were kidnapped by Roman troops after their villages were ransacked and destroyed — "

"We get it, Olivia," Pearl huffed quietly as she rubbed her hands against her temples. "You've told us a _million times_."

"She really has, hasn't she?" Sheila nodded, sighing a little. She then elbowed Pearl with a half-smile. "Don't worry, hopefully the guys will earn us a First Class journey to wherever Chris is taking us next."

"Oh, I'm _so_ not dealing with Xavier's smug attitude if they do win this challenge for us," Florence snorted. "I'd rather just . . . I don't know, lose."

"I don't know, let's just see how it goes," Amber said with a shy tone, which made Florence's glum expression soften a little.

Next to them, the Killer Samurais whooped as the five members of their team who were to compete in the second part of the challenge jogged up to Chris, all dressed up as gladiators already.

"Gosh, Ryan does look sort of cute in that gladiator outfit, doesn't he?" Shirley said, a rather dreamily tone in her voice.

"Duh, yeah, he's real cute," Liz agreed, nodding a little — which had Luca and Julian sharing a glance and huffing a little. "Milo does look a little lost, though."

"I feel like he's trying to reenact _Gladiator_ or something," Calvin chuckled as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, which had begun to rip out after their last challenge.

"All right, all right!" Chris said, grinning broadly at the ten contestants who were about to face his latest challenge. "So, we're in the Colosseum. Here's where gladiators fought against each other and also against all sorts of deadly beasts and bloodthirsty creatures brought directly from the confines of the Empire — "

"It does depend on what era we're in, though!" Olivia cried out. "The Empire began with Octavius, all of the Roman history prior to that was the Republic and also the — "

Pearl covered the girl's mouth with her hand when she saw the frown on Chris's face. "Sorry, pal."

"Anyway . . . " The TV host said as he turned back to the other ten contestants. "You're all going to fight all sorts of creatures now — and also each other! We obviously couldn't arrange getting actual creatures out for this, so instead you're just going to have to avoid Mr. Chef here, who's going to try and catch all ten of you, and also try and 'kill' all five of your opponents. Last team standing wins! Good luck fellas!"

Chef, who was now wearing a massive tiger onesie, stepped onto the arena as the members of both teams eyed each other and held onto their fake swords fearfully. The first one to move was Ciara, who quickly trotted up to the edge of the arena and hid behind a statue. Nana, perhaps a little too impulsively, jerked her sword at Marshall, who immediately yelped in pain — even though the swords were made out of plastic, the girl had hit him quite hard on the stomach.

"Hey, don't do that!" the boy said.

"Marshall, you're out!" Chris said, jerking his thumb towards the bleachers. The boy ducked his head and jogged towards the part of his team that was sitting there, who met him with comforting pats on the back and comments on how he had done really well in spite of everything.

Meanwhile, back in the arena, Alex had attempted to poke Nana in return, but the girl had swiftly run away from him and was nowhere to be seen. Chef, in the meantime, had trotted up to Kennedy and was now chasing the girl around as Ryan attempted to fight him off, which only made Chef feel more annoyed and ultimately had both of them disqualified.

"You did a good job, though," Shirley said comfortingly when Ryan took a seat next to her. The boy grinned, which made Shirley do an even broader grin and had the rest of the boys rolling their eyes at how sickly sweet they were beginning to act.

"Ouch!" Adrian complained back in the arena when Milo poked him with his sword. "Watch out, you nerd."

"Hey, don't call him that!" Ciara complained from behind her statue. When Adrian frowned in confusion, the girl bolted out of her hiding place and poked him yet again with her sword. "You're out!"

"Whatever," Adrian said, rolling his eyes. The other two high-fived each other as the thespian left the arena, frowning and complaining about how they had both partnered up against him.

"Gosh, this is so intense," Liz said as she observed the fighting closely. Milo was now trying to dodge Chef's fake claws, and in the meantime Sid and Ciara had engaged in a one-to-one combat. Nana was still nowhere to be seen, and Xavier and Alex were too busy looking for her to realize that both Milo and Sid had been disqualified from the fighting in less than two minutes.

"So it's only the three of them left!" Sheila noted anxiously, drumming her fingers against her lap. "Oh my God, I wish I could Insta this."

"Uh, I think the strange little girl is missing too, though," Florence noted as she observed the fighting closely. Alex had just knocked Ciara out, and the girl was walking back to the bleachers with a sulky expression on her face — but the boy couldn't relish on his victory for too long, because Chef lurched towards him only a few seconds later and had him disqualified before Xavier could even react to his absence.

"Hey, so does that mean I've won?" The boy said proudly, his arms rising in delight as Florence huffed and shook her head.

"Uh, there's still one other contestant left, Xavier," Chris noted, a funny expression on his face. "Just you wait."

Xavier frowned in confusion, only to feel a painful stab a few seconds later as Nana reappeared and dug her fake sword into his back. Xavier yelped out in pain and frowned as the Killer Samurais leaped up from their seats and cheered at Nana, who had just helped them win the first challenge.

"Aaaand the Killer Samurais have _also_ won the second part of the challenge, which means they're the first winners of the season!" Chris said gleefully as all ten of them ran up to Nana and gave her a massive group hug. The Screaming Vikings, on the other hand, were huffing and scowling at each other yet again. "They've earned themselves a very comfortable First Class trip to our next destination, whereas the Screaming Vikings will have to vote one of their team members off and have them go home. Stay tuned to find out who's leaving and who's staying!"

* * *

The Screaming Vikings were sitting in two rows of five right in front of Chris, who was now holding nine Colosseum-shaped cookies in his hands.

"Okay, so," Chris said, a dramatically somber tone to his voice. "The votes have been cast. The decisions have been taken. All ten of you have voted off the person you loathe the most in your group — and now someone's going to go home and never come back. _Ever_." All ten of them rolled their eyes. "But for now, the first cookies go to — Marshall, Pearl, Sheila, Alex, Amber, Sid, Adrian — and Florence," each and every one of them grabbed their cookies and munched them happily — only to find out that they were stone-cold and a bit rancid. Chris, on the other hand, eyed the two remaining contestants with a funny expression on his face. "So, Xavier, Olivia — one of you guys is going to go home in a matter of minutes."

"It _so_ can't be me," Olivia said defensively. "I've literally been helping you all understand how Ancient Rome worked all day long!"

"Yeah, sis, that's the problem," Sheila mumbled under her breath.

Xavier, on the other hand, shrugged his shoulders and flashed a cool smile towards the rest of his team. "I know I could have worn this challenge for you guys, but it's totally okay if you decided to vote me off because I didn't."

"Ugh, _why_ does nobody see that he's faking it!" Florence asked in a shrill voice.

"Hey, shush it you two," Chris said, frowning. He then glanced back towards Xavier and Olivia and said, back to his somber tone, "All right, so — this is it, kids. You have both been voted off by at least two of your fellow contestants — but one of you earned themselves a few more votes and therefore will be the first one to go home. So that being said, the last cookie belongs to — "

" — Xavier."

The boy grinned as he caught the cookie and pocketed it, while Olivia's expression fell.

"But — but that's not fair! Like, at all!" She whined. "I mean — who voted me off? _Why_? I was being _helpful_?"

"Girl, you were being the exact opposite of helpful," Pearl said, patting her shoulder with a sorry expression on her face. "It's nothing personal, all right?"

"Yeah, it's just that you were being _effing annoying_ ," Adrian added, rolling his eyes.

Olivia sniffed a little, but ultimately nodded. "All right. I — goodbye! 'Tis been such a pleasure to meet you, my fellow contestants."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," Chris shook his head as he dragged the girl towards the door, where the Losers Capsule was already waiting for her, and then proceeded to push her inside it as the girl wailed and waved goodbye to her teammates. "Stop being so _dramatic_ , please." When he closed the door behind her, the Losers Capsule got lost in the sickly yellow mist that surrounded them, and Chris sealed the machine's door and then flashed yet another smile towards the camera. "So that's that for now! We've got our first loser, and the Killer Samurais are currently enjoying a very relaxing bath back in First Class. So yes! Where will we be headed to next? Who's going to win the next challenge? Who's going to lose? Who's going to go home next? Find out soon enough on . . . "

" _Total_ . . . "

". . . _Drama_ . . . "

". . . _Time Tour_!"

* * *

 _So that's it for now! Sorry it took me forever to get this written — I had midterms and also celebrated my birthday this week, so I've been sorta busy as of lately. But I'm back! So yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter — please let me know what you think via review! :D_


End file.
